uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven
Raven has had a life that even in its short span had many ups and downs, wins and losses. This has formed who she is, even as she has taken the alias of Rachel Roth and re-approached the school life in Manhattan. Her friendships with the Titans never forgotten, nor left far behind. Background *Raven is the daughter of Arella and Trigon. Arella having been seduced by him during a satanic cults ritual. Arella was taken in by Azarathians, a pacifist culture, where there in their dimension Arella gave birth to Raven. *Sensing the darkness of Trigon in Raven Azar's granddaughter took Raven and trained her on how to keep her emotions neutral so that the evil side within her would not blossom. When Raven was ten she was gifted with rings that bear Azar's essence in her passing, as well as returning to her mother's care. At thirteen Trigon made his first appearance in Azarath to claim Raven as her own, this is when her soul-self first surfaced, confirming she was his daughter. *The precog ability in Raven came to life at 18, giving her flashes of what was planned by Trigon to take over Earth, and leaving Azarath she set forth to warn Earth of the danger forming the Teen Titans. *Trigon was defeated by the Teen Titans but despite his defeat Raven still had to battle the dark side of herself, which started to show with the blossoming emotions, especially those towards another of the Titans. *The evil side of her that surfaced in spurts caused the Teen Titans to watch over her warily even after taking her back in and caused one of the Titans to leave. *Raven eventually buckled beneath the pressure of her dark side, unleashing Trigon yet again into Earth, channeled through her body and transforming it as well as that of the Titans when they came to the battle. *Raven was killed during this battle and her body was used as a transport for Azarath to come through and aid in Trigon's second defeat. *Raven was presumed dead, but she was not - turning up in the hands of Brother Blood who used her to control another. *The Titans came in and rescued Raven as well as the other on Blood's defeat. Raven for a period of time after wore white to represent her new and cleansed self. *During the White stage Raven could finally show and feel her own emotions having a few brief off and on love interests and discovering also, the different level of emotions. *A society called the Wildebeest's captured the Teen Titans, including Raven and revealing two shocking points. The team was led by a former member of the Teen Titans, now possessed by a tainted soul of Azerath seeking to use superhumans to bring back the other tainted souls and use them as vessels. *A team also consisting of Raven's mother Arella came to the Titan's rescue, resulting in Arella's death and a transformation in Raven as well as her disappearance. *The dark version of Raven had survived and was now back, reappearing at a fellow Titan’s wedding ceremony, the bride leaving and fleeing the scene, unknowingly carrying the good version of Raven with her. *In the meantime the evil Raven was back on Earth planting seeds within others to have the unborn children of Trigon surface. The Teen Titans showed up here as well, defeating the evil Raven. *Raven's evil side had survived and went on the hunt for the good side of Raven that was carried by the old fellow Titan, and to try and find her incited a war amongst the other planets though this again, was ended by the interference of the Teen Titan's and the evil Raven's final death. *Raven's form took on a golden look temporarily and while in that form disappeared to try and find her fit once again. Brother Blood and his followers formed a vessel for Raven, keeping her against her will to wed Blood and bring forth the prophecy of Trigon's return and the cleansing of Earth. *Blood's attempt to bring this prophecy to truth was interrupted by the New Titans, rescuing Raven whom also reformed with them and joined the Titans again. *The Titans have had their ups and downs, times apart and times together for wars currently, or for differences. The original Teen Titans are now who Raven has ties with after the rejoining in finding her three evil brothers existence and their desire to carry out Trigon's plans. The son's were defeated but time has pulled the Titan's apart and Raven is currently under the alias of Rachel Roth, attending College in Manhattan. Personality Raven seems to have a rather dark outlook despite her desire to keep from the darker aspects of life and keep temptation of Trigon and the demonic side of her at bay. Her tone always comes off as rather monotone when she speaks, lacking the emotion that others around her portray in there speech, often times making it hard to know if she is expressing humor or being her usual sardonic self. Raven tends to recluse herself from others, and wants nothing more to blend in and be a part of the whole despite her overall dark appeal of trying to play the role of a Saint when she is not. In her seek for belonging she still often hold herself back from people due to the paranoid aspects of them not accepting her anyway. No matter what Raven seems to be unable to shake her bleak outlook in the end, even if she is showing some form of happiness beyond the deadpan or apathetic expressions. Powers Broadcasting Empathy - Raven's empathy is psionic, allowing her to absorb emotions from other people to either hurt or help. She can drain emotions from other people leaving them completely emotionless as well as pain absorption to help them heal faster. The broadcast distance can be up to 12 yards and the amount of people is variant on their emotional level. If there are 5 at a maximum (5) scale of rage, or anguish that would be all she could handle in a group of 10. But if a few are only moderate in a group of ten she may be able to take them all in empathic wise. Not only can she absorb emotions she can manipulate another's emotions by taking the barest shred of their sadness and emphasizing it. Rave *cannot* force a non-existant emotion into someone. Teleportation - (Long Range) Raven can teleport long distance of up to several thousand miles away and not need much of a recharge in order to do it again (maybe 2 hours IC time). Her short distance teleportation skills she is adept at and often uses it with her fighting when she gets involved, able to move in and out in rapid bursts. Low Level Precognition - Raven can predict future events and see into the near future or distant, but this is not something she controls, it happens randomly and unpredictably. Flight - Raven can fly up to speeds of 200 miles per hour. Telekinesis - Raven can lift items and people with her mind as well as be able to throw them or control their direction. The weight limit of this is up to 2000 pounds (or a heavy van/truck/suv). Soul Self - Raven's soul self is a form of astral projection that takes the form of a her shape or that of her name, the raven. The can manipulate its size and shape but those two forms seem to be the regular. Raven can use this self to sooth someone else's mind or to render them unconscious in a fight without harming them physically. If they have any mental shielding it can raise the difficulty of this to be done either helping or hurting, dependent on how adept they are it can completely block her out. Her soul self can also act as a shield by absorbing objects but it has to be rid of them when done. The objects can be small to the size of a door. Raven can also covert her body into her soul self and use it as a gateway to other dimensions, between them, and for teleporting. Using this ability she can carry herself and up to 6 people or 2000 pounds. Shadow Manipulation - Raven can manipulate the darkness around her at will making small forms from it or illusions. This can be used for simple amusement or to cast a fear into someone through what she generates (Fear of spiders, seeing small dark spiders, etc.). The cloak of darkness she can bring over an area depends on the darkness amount itself. If it is sunny out and there are only few shadows, she will not be able to do much. The darkness she also can use when used on others no matter friend or foe seems to cause pain in others up to the feeling of large needles being stabbed into flesh repetitively. (I could find no other way to scale this level of pain.) Skills Raven is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant of a well trained level, though not a professional combatant. She could face off even more adeptly coupled with her other abilties but she shows a lot of restraint when it comes to combat like this and tends to avoid it if possible due to her passive upbringing and anti-war teachings in Azarath - She still follows the religion. Reasoning why is because if she gives into her anger it opens her up for the possibility of the demonic side of her to take rule. Raven has also a strong personal knowledge in the occult having taken to studying many of the various world's religions and teachings. This has not only expanded her knowledge but her collection of tomes as well as desire to keep artifacts if she comes across them. Raven also has the ability to keep her own emotions strongly in check, so in high stress situations she seems to keep calm, collected, and level headed. This calm also has her able to retreat into recesses and meditate with ease, despite what might be going on around her (though she does tend to try to have quiet for those moments if possible.). Boons Raven being the still somewhat adept follower of her peoples religion she does not carry weaponry, it also plays a part in her non-combativeness. Most of her skills when she does get involved are utilizing her powers. Raven also has contacts with many of the past Titans that she has worked with, able to call on them for any assistance she may need if she chooses to. Raven's desire to study the Occult and other religions has lead her to not only have a good amount of knowledge in other religions but medium collections of artifacts and books are had. Flaws Raven continually has to have silence and solace around her, even with the good of her soul self and the best intentions too much negativity and stress can make it easier for the demonic half of herself rise and the darkness become consuming. Meditation even at the most inopportune times for others is opportune for her. Raven tends to seem a bit paranoid of those around her, especially her friends. Always wondering if they dislike her, are suspicious of her, or overall avoidant because of who and what she is. This will often lead to her also going off on her own and being more solitary and broody then necessary, even in her older years. This all being said it seems the darkness in her that has to be always kept at bay also forms a lot of trials and temptations for Raven, holding her back in areas where others could go free, and especially keeping her at a distance from combat. Raven is more of a diffuser. Logs Including Raven 2010-08-16: Titans Reforming 2010-08-22: From Shadow We Reign: The Titan Raven finds herself in a mysterious book shop and occultism store where she meets a bizarre man named Jake. 2010-08-26: Answers & Intentions Soundtrack - Disturbing or Inspiring Just Because It Rocks Category:Taken Feature Character